The present invention relates to an improved fastener for use with a specialized type of automotive wheel rim which receives the fastener within an elongated relatively small diameter bore in the hub of the rim.
By way of background, there have recently come into vogue automotive rims which are known as "tuner" rims. These rims have a hub with elongated bores which receive both the axle-mounted studs and the fasteners for securing the rim to an associated axle. The bores in the hub are of relatively small diameter, and the studs which are attached to the axle are located within these bores and they occupy a relatively large portion of the diameter of the bore. In the past, the nut fasteners which were used were basically elongated, hollow tubular members open at both ends having an internal thread at one open end thereof for receiving the stud and an irregular internal configuration at the other open end thereof for receiving a wrench for turning the fastener. Nuts of this type had certain disadvantages. One disadvantage was that the nut was open at its outer end, which gave rise to a series of disadvantages. In this respect, the stud was visible and, if it were discolored or rusted, it was unsightly. Additionally, foreign matter could enter the open end of the fastener, which was also unsightly, and, further, could interfere with the attachment of the nut-turning wrench to the fastener. Additionally, the number of threads within the nut were limited because the threads and the wrench-receiving configuration were located in end-to-end relationship, and they could not overlap. It is with overcoming the foregoing deficiencies of prior art fasteners that the present invention is concerned.